Regulations at radioactive waste dump sites have moved toward elimination of permits to dump radioactive waste in a liquid form. Many dumping sites now require solidifying all liquid radioactive waste by mixing the liquid waste with an absorbent material. Large numbers of scintillaton vials full of samples of radioactive waste, usually liquids, accumulate after the testing thereof. Conventionally, such vials and their contents have been stored in waste dump sites. Now, however, the vials must first be emptied and supplied for disposal separately from their contents. In view of the large numbers of liquid scintillation vials involved, this is a considerable undertaking, and also a significant risk for the operator of radioactive contamination.
Applicant is not aware of any prior art which, in his judgment, would anticipate or render obvious the novel apparatus of the present invention; however, for purposes of fully developing the background of the invention, and establishing the state of the requisite art, the following is set forth. U.S. Pat. No. 3,939,998 is of relevance for its disclosure of a device receiving vials, draining the contents thereof into a first receptacle and discharging the vials into a second receptacle. Funnels with provisions for holding containers for drainage are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 118,051, 478,303, and 2,939,593.